Back home
by jaspercullenlover
Summary: What happens when Edward and Bella go back to help in the war? Will the Cullens survive? Will Jacob survive?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

Edward's POV

I sat watching Bella drink the blood of a large moose. Something was wrong with Bella I could sense it. She's been so thirsty these past couple of days. I tried to reach into her mind, but alas I am still not able to do it. I often wonder if my mind plays tricks on me Bella is so strong, but different from any vampire I had ever seen. AAAAAAAAAH! Was all I could scream while an excruciating pain went through my whole body. I looked around trying to sense another vampire, but we were alone. That's when I heard Bella's soft voice calling Edward. She was curled up in a ball and I could tell she had felt the pain also. She looked up and said two words, my powers. I couldn't find my voice all I could do was stare at my precious Bella.

I decided it was time to head back home. I scooped up the whimpering Bella and ran home with her. I sat her down, but she did not move she just continued to have a blank stare on her face. Then as I was heading to the opposite corner of the room, she finally spoke. Edward my pow- my power is the ability to absorb the ones around me and I also know when a newborn has joined our world. Its weird though because I can try to avoid receiving a power, but then I feel horrible pain and my world goes dark.

I turned to Bella; I was amazed at her gift. I hated to leave, but my family was struggling with defeating the werewolves and they needed my help. They had already lost two of Carlisle's friends. I relayed the message to Bella and that's when I saw the fury in her face. I heard a sudden shriek and then Bella was yelling. She yelled so much I finally agreed to let her go. She had advanced so much her eyes were already a soft gold and we had gone to town a couple times and Bella had had no urge to attack a human.

Bella's POV

I was going back to Forks. I could see Charlie and apologize. Would he accept me; I'm so different now I would have to explain everything to him. We were running; we stopped for a few minute so Edward could tell me how much longer and what I was to do when we got there. After this we started to run again and we made it to the woods where the Cullen's were. At our arrival a werewolf jumped upon Edward I realized that this wolf was Sam the leader of the pack. They began to fight and slowly made their way deeper into the woods. I followed close behind when I was suddenly grabbed it took me a minute to realize who it was, but I turned around and saw Emmett. He talked quickly and said that he was very impressed by the way I turned out.

It was then we both realized the other presence next to us. It was another wolf, but before I could stop him he jumped upon the wolf slowly punching it. I saw the sad look in the wolf's eyes it was Jacob and he was slowly being killed. This time I knew I had to channel in one of my new powers.

I easily flung Emmett off of Jacob. Once off I saw the pain Jacob was in. He was slowly transforming back into a human. Once his transformation was complete I was able to see the damage done to his body. The wounds were horrible and blood was oozing freely out of them. Once again I used one of new powers to call Carlisle. Carlisle was there in the blink of an eye. He stopped when he saw the damage Emmett had done to Jacob. He slowly assessed the wounds and looked up at me I did not need a power to know what he was thinking Jacob was going to die. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmett hang his head in despair.

I heard a large growl escape my body and then I was hugging my legs to my chest and dry sobs were going through out my body. That was when the idea hit me I was going to change Jacob into the one thing he hated the most. I asked Carlisle and Emmett to be alone with Jacob so I could say goodbye to him in private. Once I could not sense them any longer I slowly bent down and whispered to Jacob he would be okay soon and that I loved him dearly. Then I told him he would feel some pain and discomfort and then I bent my head to his neck.

Edward's POV

Carlisle and Emmett had run up behind me. I saw the look of worry on their faces as they quickly explained to me what happen. Once I heard Jacob's name I was running through the woods following Bella's scent. When I reached the clearing she was in I heard her whisper onto Jacob's ear that it would be okay soon and that she loved him dearly. She continued to tell him he would feel some pain and discomfort. I thought it was sweet of Bella to comfort Jacob as he laid there dying. I looked away for I thought this should be a private moment, but before I did I saw Bella lean her head towards Jacob's neck. That's when I realized what Bella was doing. I ran forward to try and stop her, but the venom had already entered Jacob's body. I pulled Bella away and called for Carlisle; he came quickly followed by the rest of the family. He knew what had happened because he saw Jacob's body writhing in pain. Carlisle moved swiftly towards him.

Carlisle looked up I could tell by his face that nothing could be done. I stepped forward and picked up the now unconsciousness Jacob. I looked at Bella I could tell she was uncomfortable by all the looks my family was giving her. They were upset their only enemy was now one of them. We quickly ran to the house. Carlisle ran to his office and measured out some painkillers to give to Jacob. I could see Alice jumping up and down in the corner talking to Bella I could tell she was excited that Bella was one of us.

_Three days later…_

Jacob's POV

I awoke after suffering horrible pain. I lifted my hand to my head to try and clear away the last of the pain. When I saw my hand though it was as pale as the bloodsucker's. That's when I realized where I was. I was at the Cullen's home and standing around me in a circle was the Cullen's and beautiful Bella. Bella held her handout out to me it was just as pale as mine. I took it and she quietly led me to a mirror down the hall. I looked in and saw a stranger. I lifted my hand and it did the same. It was me!! No longer did I have the tan skin or my brown eyes; I didn't even have my dark black hair. Instead I was pale, with red eyes, and my hair was now a soft brown with darker streaks of brown going through it. I looked at Bella with a questioning look she told me the story of how I was about to die and so she turned me because she did not want to lose me. She told me we could brother and sister now. I asked about my father and she replied that he thinks that you are dead. I knew now I would have to Bella the truth about my father and the truth about the war….

A/N I don't know when I will right the next chapter because I'm going away, but please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.


End file.
